


Seeing Red About Pink

by Ladytalon



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-21
Updated: 2010-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Seeing Red About Pink

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[fic](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [firefly](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/firefly), [jayne cobb](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/jayne%20cobb), [jayne/kaylee](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/jayne/kaylee), [kaylee frye](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/kaylee%20frye)  
  
---|---  
  
_**Seeing Red About Pink**_  
**Title:** Seeing Red About Pink  
**Author:** [](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladytalon1**](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/)  
**Fandom:** Firefly  
**Pairing:** Jayne/Kaylee  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Firefly_ or any characters from it, and make no $$ from this work of fiction  
**Word Count:** 100  
**A/N:** for [](http://bookaddict43.livejournal.com/profile)[**bookaddict43**](http://bookaddict43.livejournal.com/)

He's had to put up with a number of things since taking up with Kaylee Frye, and for the most part Jayne simply takes it and shuts his mouth. No need to give Mal the satisfaction of saying "I told you so," now is there?

First were the flowers in his bunk to "fancy it up a bit," then came the removal of all of his old, beloved shirts because they were "just plain terrible, Jayne Cobb!" This, however, is the absolute last straw.

How could she?

_How_?

What had possessed the woman to paint all of his grenades pink?


End file.
